


It's A Little Too Late

by thegirlwholoveshorror



Series: Don't Stop Smoking And Drinking [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholoveshorror/pseuds/thegirlwholoveshorror
Summary: I've just gotten back from Italy, so here's a little thing that I wrote before I left. I suck at summaries, but here's the gist of it: at this point in the story, Jensen's a drunk and he mixes everything with everything; his family angrily goes through his things and finds out. The fallout is not good.





	It's A Little Too Late

February 18 2012

Jensen sat on the leather sofa of his parent's living room, back straight to the window and hands on his knees.

In the room on the right, dozens and dozens of bottles lay on the ground. He came home to find them like this—his family must have gone through his room and found them, then put them in a heap on the floor like this for him to find. The last time he'd seen them after all, they were in the bottom of his drawers, beneath his bed and at the back of his closet, neatly hidden and tucked away.

He'd nearly tripped over one of them halfway into the house and on his way to the kitchen.

Jensen counted them again: 23. Jensen then sighed, stood up and made his way to the shower to warm up the water upstairs.

He was in for the most humiliating fight of his life later. There was no denying it: like it or not, he was on the brink of a life-shattering and explosive fight with his family.

As Jensen was in the shower, he heard a door slam, and thus began the longest seven and a half hours of Jensen's life until the end of his day.

After turning off the faucet, drying himself off and getting dressed, he made his way downstairs to his family. He felt his neck for a pulse but came out shorthanded: he figured that he had to be dead. How else could he be so calm right now?

“What do you have to say for yourself, you idiot?” asked his mother.

“YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!” screamed Josh. His sudden yelling sent a frigid shock down Jensen's spine.

Jensen couldn't speak for himself. He couldn't even defend himself. After all, he couldn't fix this even if he wanted to. Some of the bottles were his parents: they came from his parents' liquor cabinets, without their knowledge. During those nights when he'd ran out of alcohol before the night was over, he'd take them, hoping that no one would notice. His parents would ask him about it, but he'd deny it.

“What the fuck were you thinking, you idiot?” asked his father.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to walk out and never see his family again, but he couldn't because he'd never been without his parents before, and, without his parents, he didn't know how to survive on his own. He wanted to break away from this house and explode like a star against the night sky, but he was too afraid to try...

Then, Josh started walking towards him with eyes that were wide open, and instinctively, Jensen went to say “I'm sorry”, but, before he could apologize, Josh swung at him and hit him with his right hook. Jensen fell and landed on his side.

As Jensen lay on the floor bleeding, he looked up and saw the hardened faces of three of his family members. He was so ashamed that he must have looked and acted retarded, Jensen thought.

“Get out of my house now,”

After getting up and going upstairs again, this time to his bedroom, he picked up his duffel bag off the floor by the door then walked around his room and gathered a few things, in a rush to get ready to leave. After looking at his reflection for a short bit, he went to the closet to see what was inside. As he opened the left door, Hailey went banging past him, tail wagging. Jensen pushed him aside in order to pull out a few changes of clothes and put them in his bag.

Once he was done, he left his bedroom and made his way down the steps to the ground floor, where he walked through the main hall and out into the fresh air from the front doors. Once on the sidewalk, Jensen looked around and noticed that the street was silent.

He walked six blocks east to Misha's house. Misha had been an on and off best-friend of his since he was eight years old. He knew that he could count on him to take him in, at least for the next few weeks. Even if his parents didn't want it, he'd find a way to make it _ **happen.**_

 

 ** _Songs To Listen To After This_** : The entire ''Away From The Sun'' album from _3 Doors Down_


End file.
